


Пользователь зарегистрирован...

by Taelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кому: ФК (loyaltothedream@hushmail.com)<br/>От: Бак (bucky1956@yahoo.com)<br/>Тема: Отчитайся!<br/>Дата: 10 мая 2012</p>
<p>Фил, ты где, мужик? Сообщи нам, как дела и не можем ли мы чем-то помочь. В штаб-квартире все с ума сходят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пользователь зарегистрирован...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [User Since](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012337) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Штаб-квартира Ревущих коммандос > Главная страница > Список форумов  
!!! ВАЖНО !!! НАПАДЕНИЕ НА НЬЮ-ЙОРК — ПЕРЕКЛИЧКА ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЕЙ**  
(Прилепленный пост) Bucky1956, 4 мая 2012 года.  
Народ, мы все видели, какой кошмар творился сегодня в Нью-Йорке. Свежие новости смотрите на NYT/WSJ/CNN/BBC. Информация о том, как сдавать кровь, вещи, деньги и записываться в волонтеры, здесь.  
Если вы в Нью-Йорке, пожалуйста, отметьтесь, чтобы ваш взвод знал, что с вами все в порядке.

***

Кому: ФК (loyaltothedream@hushmail.com)  
От: Бак (bucky1956@yahoo.com)  
Тема: Отчитайся!  
Дата: 10 мая 2012  
Фил, ты где, мужик? Сообщи нам, как дела и не можем ли мы чем-то помочь. В штаб-квартире все с ума сходят.

***

**Штаб-квартира Ревущих коммандос > Главная страница > Список форумов  
!!! ВАЖНО !!! НАПАДЕНИЕ НА НЬЮ-ЙОРК — ПЕРЕКЛИЧКА ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЕЙ**  
Bucky1956, 20 мая 2012 года  
Все плохо, и я не знаю, как начать этот пост, так что напишу как есть: насколько мы можем судить, ФК пропал без вести во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк.  
Для новых пользователей или тех, кому не повезло часто или много общаться с нашим героическим главмодератором: ФК – идейный вдохновитель и нянька нашего рассадника информации про Кэпа и коллективной обиды на то, что телеканал History Channel отвлекся на древних инопланетян. Как они могли забыть свою очевидную цель существования – с самого создания по два раза в день крутить все существующие документалки про Вторую мировую?

 

Вот что мы знаем:  
ФК жил в Нью-Йорке.  
ФК работал в правоохранительных органах.  
ФК не оставлял комментов и не залогинивался с 4 мая.  
Я знаю, что у нас тут по умолчанию принята полная анонимность, но сейчас, по-моему, подходящий момент воззвать к нашему коллективному разуму.  
Так что обращаюсь ко всем:  
Если вы что-то знаете о ФК, контактные данные, личные данные, хоть что-то по поводу того, как нам связаться с его семьей, друзьями и т.п., пожалуйста, сообщите в личку мне, Bucky1956, или е-мэйлом по адресу bucky1956 собака yahoo точка com.  
Если ФК занят и ему не до нас, ничего страшного. Но уже несколько недель прошло, и никто не может с ним связаться, и я не знаю, как вы, но если это ФК меня так троллит, так я бы хотел с ним пересечься и выразить наше общее беспокойство и радость по поводу того, что с ним все в порядке, хорошенько набив ему морду.  
Спасибо. Надеюсь, в ближайшее время кто-нибудь что-нибудь откопает.

***

Кому: ФК (loyaltothedream@hushmail.com)  
От: Бак (bucky1956@yahoo.com)  
Тема: Вот честное слово.  
Дата: 1 июня 2012  
Ну ладно, ты сам напросился, раз на письма не отвечаешь, поганец. Я напустил на тебя Ревущих коммандос, и если ты не напишешь мне в течение суток, я позвоню в Форт-Беннинг и опозорю тебя перед твоими старыми дружками рейнджерами, раз уж ты такой весь таинственный, что других данных про тебя у нас нету.  
Фил, придурок, если с тобой все в порядке, я сам тебя прибью.

***

**Штаб-квартира Ревущих коммандос > Главная страница > Список форумов  
!!! ВАЖНО !!! НОВОСТИ**  
(Прилепленный пост) Создан Bucky1956, 18 августа 2012 года  
Всем —  
Спасибо вам за вашу любезную, упорную и неиссякаемую помощь в поиске информации о нашем отважном вожде ФК.  
С прискорбием сообщаем, что вчера мы получили официальное подтверждение о гибели ФК в майской Битве за Нью-Йорк.  
Немного истории:  
ФК расшифровывается как Фил Коулсон, и этот ник идеально воплощает как богатую фантазию Фила в отношении ников, так и его склонность к краткости. Мы с ним впервые столкнулись в alt.comics.captainamerica в бурную эпоху Usenet-а. Мы оба на дух не выносили отвратительный и абсурдный образ Кэпа в девяностых в исполнении Роба Лайфилда, и оба считали, что нам требуется более качественное место для материалов по истории Капитана Америки, информации о комиксах и для интеллигентных разговоров, чем давала группа Usenet.  
В 1998 году, когда мы открыли форум Штаб-квартиры Ревущих коммандос, первые три месяца в основном мы тут с Филом писали друг другу открытые письма про нашу дурацкую любовь ко всему, что связано с Кэпом, плюс вели долгие споры о том, состоял ли Кэп официально на военной службе. (Я: нет. Фил: да. Этот спор мы так и не доспорили, и на том дело и остановилось.)  
То, что форум разросся и стал живым и динамичным ресурсом для обсуждений по предмету нашей общей любви, служило для Фила источником гордости. Кэп и значение Кэпа для культуры и общей истории всех американцев для него были очень важны.  
После Битвы за Нью-Йорк, пытаясь найти Фила, мы собрали достаточно обрывков информации о нем, чтобы рискнуть связаться с Форт-Беннингом, штаб-квартирой армейских рейнджеров. Их озадачил наш звонок, но они любезно записали наш запрос и обещали передать его в соответствующие инстанции. Мы не питали особого оптимизма, но ДумДум у нас на редкость упертый, и через шесть дней нам позвонили.  
Девиз подразделений рейнджеров – «Рейнджеры прокладывают путь», и все, что мы знаем о Филе, подтверждает, что эти слова он воплощал всей своей жизнью.  
Фил работал в правоохранительных органах, и в день нападения он был одним из первых, кто принял бой. Он погиб, пытаясь помочь коллегам и гражданским лицам. Ему был 51 год. После него не осталось семьи, но осталось его наследие – преданность своей стране, терпение и щедрость духа по отношению ко всем членам нашего сообщества. Он делился с нами своим неистощимым любопытством и энтузиазмом по отношению к Кэпу и его наследию, и к продолжающимся изысканиям в отношении этой все еще прядущейся нити нашей истории.  
Фил был замечательным человеком; а еще он был просто хорошим человеком и замечательным другом. Нам будет его не хватать.  
Лично мне самым обидным в гибели Фила кажется то, что он не услышал весть о возвращении Капитана Америки, которой вряд ли кто-то мог обрадоваться больше. Мы лишились образцового 45-страничного отчета от Фила Коулсона о потенциальных путях взаимодействия сыворотки суперсолдата и Вита-луча, приведших к тому, что Кэп не стареет; и вообще мы лишились Фила.  
Если мы узнаем что-то еще, мы сообщим вам, но пока мне кажется, что если мы все перечислим деньги в Красный Крест от имени Фила, то это как раз будет соответствовать духу всей его жизни, деятельности и убеждений.  
Бак

***

Кому: генералу Николасу Фьюри (fury@usasoc.military.gov)  
От: Брэда Хоуэлла (brad.howell@research.boeing.com)  
Дата: 19 августа 2012  
Генерал Фьюри,  
Еще раз спасибо за то, что нашли время связаться со мной по поводу нашего друга Фила. Не могу сказать, что я рад был получить эту новость, но я благодарен за нее и рад, насколько это вообще возможно, что он погиб, защищая людей.  
Наше сообщество довольно сплоченное, и у меня уже многие спрашивали, не могут ли они что-то сделать, кому-то выразить соболезнования или оказать помощь. Возможно, у Фила было мало шансов выпить с нами в баре по пивку, но он был верным другом, одним из «хороших парней», и если мы можем хоть что-то сделать – мы в интернете, но мы на многое способны, - непременно сообщите нам.  
С уважением,  
Брэд Хоуэлл  
Руководитель отдела авиационно-технических исследований | Компания Boeing | Офис: 206.713.4678 | Мобильный телефон: 425.887.9122 | brad.howell@research.boeing.com  
 _Не распечатывайте данный е-мэйл в ненадежной обстановке._

***

Кому: Баку (buck1956@yahoo.com)  
От: ДумДума (dumdeedumdum@gmail.com)  
Тема: Идея  
Дата: 20 августа 2012  
Возможно, я пьян и рехнулся, но черт, мне пришла в голову либо совершенно безумная, либо гениальная идея; в любом случае стоит рискнуть.  
Как думаешь, это полный идиотизм – написать Кэпу? Про Фила? Просто… мне так от этого тошно. У него не было семьи, а все его лучшие друзья – только буквы на экране, и я просто, черт возьми, хочу положить цветы на его могилу. Я сегодня вечером присыпал тальком Эшеру эту чертову опрелость и вдруг подумал – а что если когда-нибудь, после нашей с Лизой смерти, на его похоронах будет некому поплакать, и мне захотелось все разнести к чертовой матери.

***

Дорогой Капитан Америка:  
Меня зовут Дэвид Лесински, и я пишу вам о своем друге Филе Коулсоне.  
Я понимаю, что вам, скорее всего, приходят сотни, если не тысячи писем от разных людей с самыми разными запросами и требованиями; я искренне надеюсь, что человек, сортирующий вашу почту, будет так добр, что передаст вам это письмо – и заранее спасибо, что уделили время, чтобы его прочесть.  
Я пишу от лица 5000 пользователей «Штаб-квартиры Ревущих коммандос». Возможно, вы никогда не были на этом сайте, но это крупнейший ресурс по истории Капитана Америки, информации о комиксах, фильмах, мультфильмах и другой продукции, основанной на жизни реального Капитана Америки. Фил Коулсон и Брэд Хоуэлл создали этот сайт в 1998 году, и за прошедшие годы он стал не просто ресурсом, но и живым сообществом друзей и энтузиастов. Мы восхищаемся вами, вашей деятельностью, Ревущими коммандос, и очень хотим увидеть, что будет теперь, когда вы вернулись.  
Фил – бывший армейский рейнджер, работавший в правоохранительных органах Нью-Йорка; он был умным и слишком храбрым, и он один из многих, кто погиб в первой линии сражавшихся в Битве за Нью-Йорк.  
Мы понимаем, что у вас сейчас масса дел, но Фил Коулсон был особенным человеком и прекрасным другом. А еще он был самым большим фанатом Капитана Америки в мире. У него были все кинохроники, все плакаты и полный комплект коллекционных карточек Капитана Америки. (Он бы обязательно сказал, что кроме слегка побуревших уголков, карточки в идеальном состоянии.) Однажды он обставил на eBay Брэда, вообще-то своего лучшего друга и давнего партнера по Штаб-квартире Ревущих коммандос, чтобы заполучить коллекционную кружку, а потом сказал нам, что призвал эту кружку на службу Америке.  
Судя по словам его прежнего командира, семьи у него не осталось, и наша небольшая группа собирает письма для церемонии, которую мы хотим провести у его могилы на Арлингтонском кладбище.  
Для нас бы очень много значило, а для Фила, мы думаем, значило бы еще больше, если бы вы смогли написать несколько слов, а мы бы их прочитали у его могилы. Он был патриотом, солдатом и хорошим человеком, и он был бы счастлив получить письмо от вас – даже вот в такой ситуации я верю, что он был бы счастлив.  
Мы искренне надеемся, что вы сможете нам помочь – мы будем рады даже паре слов.  
Церемонию поминовения мы хотим провести 4 октября.  
Спасибо, что уделили нам внимание, и спасибо за службу нашей стране.  
Искренне ваши,  
Дэвид Лесински и Штаб-квартира Ревущих коммандос

 

Кому: dlesinski@optimum.net, brad.howell@research.boeing.com, clarkwatt@att.net, sunitapate1@gmail.com, john.b.grier@citi.com, trish_lawson@wachtell.com, gregcurrant@nyu.edu, capman@mskcc.org  
От: simon.chu@starkindustries.com  
Тема: Арлингтон  
Дата: 2 октября 2012  
Всем привет!  
Нажмите, пожалуйста, на «Ответить всем» на этом письме и перешлите информацию о своих рейсах; так будет гораздо удобнее в случае, если кто-то потеряется в суматохе, или если ваши рейсы отложат, отменят или что там еще выйдет. Как я уже говорил, я могу уложить двоих в гостевой спальне (двуспальная кровать), и еще в кабинете есть футон, где двое вполне помещаются, если кто вдруг откажется от мысли приземлиться в ближайшем Holiday Inn. Я правда рад буду вас принять. Колин, мой партнер, сказал, что он сейчас в винном, делает запасы, так что нам будет что выпить за Фила.  
К сожалению, Капитан Америка нам так и не ответил, но это с самого начала было маловероятно, а вообще у нас целых 200 писем и еще 100 е-мэйлов от народа с форума, есть что отнести Филу на кладбище.  
Ну ладно. Хотя бы по такому ужасному поводу я столько лет спустя узнаю наконец, что за лица скрываются за вашими дурацкими никами в Штаб-квартире.  
Если потеряетесь или застрянете в Дюпон-Серкл на вьезде, не стесняйтесь и звоните мне по номеру 202-304-0445.  
Саймон

***

Дэвид Лесински (919-412-8434):  
извините что опоздал ребята на I-95 черт-те что творилось где мне вас найти? кладбище просто огромное  
Брэд Хоуэлл (425-887-9122):  
черт побери лесински иди на север через холм и ты нас не пропустишь  
Дэвид Лесински (919-412-8434):  
что?  
Брэд Хоуэлл (425-887-9122):  
я серьезно просто ищи аномальное явление и это будем мы  
Дэвид Лесински (919-412-8434):  
ОХРЕНЕТЬ  
Брэд Хоуэлл (425-887-9122):  
угу вали уже сюда я не шучу тут капитан америка  
Дэвид Лесински (919-412-8434):  
БЛЯ   
Брэд Хоуэлл (425-887-9122):  
что ты там вообще написал в том письме чертов ты чудотворец

***

Дорогой агент Коулсон,

Я никак не могу решить, с чего начать это письмо. После битвы было столько дел – убрать последствия, восстановить протоколы Щ.И.Т. – что когда мы оторвались от работы, Фьюри сказал нам, что с вашими похоронами уже разобрались. Нам стоило надавить сильнее, и мне жаль, что мы этого не сделали. Вас это не утешит, но Тони сейчас выбирает экспериментального скульптора, который будет делать ваш бюст для вестибюля нью-йоркской штаб-квартиры «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер сказала мне, что она уверена – подполковник Роудс прибьет Тони, пока он спит, но не позволит использовать обнаженные варианты, а я лично обещаю уничтожить любые позорные версии. Ну, более позорные, чем вообще бюст как таковой.  
Мне не повезло познакомиться с вами как следует, но за то короткое время, что мы с вами проработали, вы были неизменно любезны и добры к своим коллегам. Фьюри рассказал нам, что вы сделали – как вы отправились за Локи в одиночку, – и я потрясен вашим мужеством. Я надеюсь, что мы, Мстители, будем держаться на уровне той высокой планки, которую вы для нас задали.  
О человеке многое узнаешь по его друзьям, а ваши друзья потрясли меня своей убежденностью и пылом. Один из четырех (четырех!) секретарей Пеппер собрал данные – ваши друзья пожертвовали «Красному кресту» от вашего имени 6187 долларов. Они доехали до Нью-Йорка и предложили свою помощь и свои машины, чтобы помочь развезти по домам тех, кто пострадал или застрял в дороге, когда аэропорты были закрыты, а систему общественного транспорта почти полностью застопорило. Они жертвовали воду в бутылках и консервы, они помогали спасать домашних любимцев свои соседей и проверяли, как дела у живущих по соседству стариков. Они создали «тред», чтобы все были в курсе, как лучше всего помочь и как передавать информацию. Тони показал нам форум: ваши друзья покрасили страницу в черный цвет в память о вас, но наполнили ее добрыми делами в вашу честь.  
Вы как раз такой человек, который мог вдохновить и помочь организовать подобную работу, и мне очень жаль, что у меня не было возможности узнать вас так, как знали они. Я подписал ваши карточки, хотя у них теперь повреждений больше, чем только побурение по углам. Брюс говорит, что опыт жизни затворником превратил его в гения интернет-шоппинга, и обещает потратить столько денег Тони, сколько понадобится, чтобы найти вам идеальный комплект. Его я тоже подпишу.  
Когда я получил письмо от ваших друзей в Штаб-квартире Ревущих коммандос, я принес его остальной команде, и мы все согласились, что нельзя пропустить эту запоздалую церемонию поминовения. Жаль только, что мы пропустили первую, но я надеюсь, вы простите нас за опоздание. Наташа говорит, вы, наверное, привыкли, потому что Клинт в жизни не сдавал вовремя ни одного отчета о задании.  
Но вам стоит знать, что не только Мстители (и Пеппер) услышали и захотели прийти. Агент Ситуэлл услышал дискуссию в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т. и спросил, можно ли и ему прийти, а потом и остальные по очереди стали просить о том же. Я не знаю, сколько народу придет, но нам сказали, что директор Фьюри позвонил на Арлингтонское кладбище предупредить о нашем приезде.  
А еще директор Фьюри сказал мне – он сказал нам всем на геликарриере, что вы были его здоровым глазом, что вы верили в старомодные ценности, и что это вы верили в идею Мстителей, верили, что мы возьмемся за дело и сработаемся. Спасибо вам за это. Спасибо, что верили в нас, что спасали нас, пока наконец мы не стали в состоянии сделать это сами – и сделали.  
Спасибо вам за службу; нам будет вас не хватать.  
Искренне ваш  
Стив Роджерс

***

**Штаб-квартира Ревущих коммандос > Главная страница > Список форумов  
!!!ВАЖНО!!! Отчет о церемонии поминовения Фила Коулсона**  
Запостила СанниДэйзи, 5 октября 2012 года  
Всем, кто любезно жертвовал средства, писал письма и е-мэйлы для церемонии поминовения – огромное спасибо. Реакция была такая же ошеломляющая и чудесная, как и само событие.  
Я вызвалась написать этот отчет, потому что ДумДум и Баки обнимаются с мастифом ЛордаСмерти (там большая куча пса и пьяных мужиков), а ЛордСмерти и его партнер фотографируют это безобразие. А еще потому, что у меня меньше всего болит голова от слез и я еще в состоянии печатать.  
Могу смело сказать, что сегодня день вышел … эпический.  
Начну с начала:  
Баки, Уотт, Гризмарк, Полицейская, Каррантли, Кэпмен и я прилетели в Вашингтон позавчера, а ДумДум добирался из Гринсборо, так что он приехал утром в день нашей неофициальной церемонии. ЛордСмерти и его партнер были настолько глупы/добры, что пригласили кое-кого из нас остановиться у них и повозили нас по окрестностям, и мы все встретились на Арлингтонском кладбище чуть позже 11 утра четвертого октября, потому что хотели успеть до потенциального наплыва дневных посетителей, а вы все написали кучу писем, которыми мы хотели поделиться с нашим отважным вождем.  
Могила Фила новая, среди таких же новых памятников, многие наверняка после той же Битвы за Нью-Йорк; когда мы туда пришли, вид у нее был чистенький, но одинокий – зеленая трава и никаких цветов. Мы положили к могиле наши красные гвоздики, и цветы кизила, и гладиолусы, и розы, и начали по очереди читать письма.  
На четвертом письме мы заметили, что у нас гости.  
У нас оказалась масса гостей, больше ста человек. Они приходили молчаливыми группами и группками по три-четыре человека и рассыпались вокруг нас, и когда мы замолчали, немного испугавшись — у этих людей был мрачный деловитый вид специалистов по организации исчезновения других людей, — из толпы вышел Капитан Америка, чтобы все нам объяснить.  
Позвольте, я повторю: из толпы вышел Капитан Америка, чтобы все нам объяснить.  
Капитан Америка, настоящий Капитан Америка, вышел из этой быстро собирающейся толпы, чтобы все нам объяснить. Костюм у него был черный, глаза голубые, а сыворотка суперсолдата не шутка, он и правда даже на день не состарился. Он пожал всем руки, представился, что было уж совершенно необязательно, и сказал, что он очень благодарен, что мы ему написали, потому что он работал с Филом Коулсоном, что они были тогда вместе, в день Битвы за Нью-Йорк, что он рад такому шансу высказать свою благодарность за службу Фила родине, за его вклад в общее дело, и встретить его друзей. Потому что, судя по всему, когда Фил указывал в профиле на форуме "правоохранительные органы", он имел в виду "так высоко в служебной иерархии федералов, что все зацензурено." Черт его подери.  
А когда к нам вернулся пропавший было дар речи, все пошло еще круче: там был Тони Старк. Там была Пеппер Поттс. (ЛордСмерти пережил внезапное появление собственного директора по науке и президента компании с достоинством и изяществом, естественным для человека, который как-то въехал на велосипеде в тюремную ограду.) Там был тип с повязкой на глазу, который зловеще маячил на заднем плане. И кое-какие другие Мстители тоже были, например, тот чертов парень с луком, на котором так зациклились на MSNBC, и еще Наташа Романова. И чтоб вы лишний раз не спрашивали: нет, Халка не было, и Тора тоже.  
А типы в костюмах – это были коллеги Фила. Они принесли цветы, они принесли кэповские сувениры (Кэп был в ужасе), они принесли письма. Они рассказывали нам байки про Фила. Сильно отцензуренные байки, но все равно замечательные. Почти всех, кто пришел на кладбище, Фил когда-то завербовал, обучил или по крайней мере наорал на них. ДумДум сказал им, что Фил завербовал, обучил или по крайней мере наорал почти на всех и в Штаб-квартире, и все засмеялись, так, знаете, как смеются, чтобы не заплакать.  
У меня получается, что все было ужасно, и так оно и было. Совершенно ужасно и в то же время потрясающе. Капитан Америка помог нам читать ваши письма, когда мы по очереди это делали; и Тони Старк тоже; и Пеппер Поттс тоже. Хокай попытался, но у него ничего не вышло, и вместо него читал какой-то парень в мятом галстуке по имени Брюс.  
Все представители Штаб-квартиры опозорились – плакали на людях, как маленькие.  
Мы остались до заката, пока кладбищу не пора было закрываться, а когда мы уезжали, это было просто смешно – мы все вели себя смешно, потому что нет ничего смешнее, чем обниматься с кучей шпионов в темных костюмах, с которыми ты знаком часов пять, и плакать у них на плече, и радоваться, что ты с ними знаком, а они с тобой, что они тоже любили твоего друга, пусть даже связывающая вас ниточка очень тонка.  
Перед тем, как уехать с людьми в костюмах на черных джипах без особых примет, Капитан Америка проводил нас до ворот Арлингтона. Пачку писем мы отдали Хокаю, потому что он уходил одним из последних, и он обещал сохранить их в надежном месте для друзей Фила.  
Все просили передавать вам привет и предупредили, что как вернутся домой, заглянут к нам. Фил, конечно, больше не будет банить кретинов, но нас может читать Капитан Америка, так что ведите себя как следует.

***

**Штаб-квартира Ревущих коммандос > Главная страница> Профили > ФК**  
 **Имя пользователя:** ФК (модератор)  
 **Посты:** более 100 тысяч  
 **Контактная информация:** ЛС  
 **Местонахождение:** Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк  
 **Место работы:** правоохранительные органы  
 **Биография:** один из основателей и главный модератор; новым пользователям следует прочесть FAQ здесь; споры по историческим данным ведутся в этом треде. Педантизм, переходящий в оскорбления собеседников, на первый раз карается недельным баном, на второй месячным, а на третий пожизненным.  
 **Девиз:** "Sua sponte." («По собственной инициативе»)  
 **Пользователь зарегистрирован:** июнь 1998 года  
 **Последний пост:** 3 мая 2012 года


End file.
